english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008)
School Rumble: 2nd Semester is an anime television series based on the manga series written by Jin Kobayashi. The series originally aired in Japan between April 2, 2006 and September 24, 2006, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between October 14, 2008 and December 16, 2008. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Brandon Potter - Kenji Harima *Luci Christian - Tenma Tsukamoto 'Secondary Cast' *Brina Palencia - Mikoto Suou *Caitlin Glass - Yakumo Tsukamoto *Carrie Savage - Karen Ichijo *Chris Cason - Haruki Hanai *David Trosko - Kyousuke Imadori *Eric Vale - Ooji Karasuma *Leah Clark - Eri Sawachika *Monica Rial - Lara Gonzàlez *Stephanie Young - Itoko Osakabe *Trina Nishimura - Akira Takano 'Minor Cast' *Adam Dapkus - Chef (ep12) *Amber Cotton - Ayano Kinugawa, Toki Nagayama (ep24) *Anthony Bowling - Death Gate (ep21), Shin Misawa *Bill Jenkins - Editor Gotou *Brandon Potter - Daimao (ep21) *Brina Palencia - Neko, Red Ranger (ep20) *Brittney Karbowski - Mio Tennoji (ep5) *Caitlin Glass - Megumi Sagano, Pink Ranger (ep20) *Carrie Savage - Mikoto's Mother (ep11) *Cherami Leigh - Ghost Girl, Satsuki Tawaraya *Chris Burnett - Emcee (ep22), Jin Kobayashi (ep23), Sensei (ep21) *Chris Cason - Kuta, Kuta Panda (ep24) *Christopher R. Sabat - Announcer (ep10), Deviltusk (ep24), Editor Yoshimoto (ep21), Emcee (ep19), Mikoto's Father *Chuck Huber - Masaaki Mitsui *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Drive, Maiden (ep22), Mother (ep22), Tae Anegasaki *Cynthia Cranz - Child (ep3) *Eric Vale - Goro (ep22) *Greg Ayres - Kazuya Tanaka *Gwendolyn Lau - Madoka Kido, Sarah Adiemus *Ian Sinclair - Dentaku, Hiroaki Ishiyama *J. Michael Tatum - Detective (ep19), Hiroyoshi Asou, Killer *Jaime Rivera - Boy (ep12), Ganji Nishimoto *Jamie Marchi - Blue Ranger (ep20), Mina Yukino (ep2), Saeko *Jason Liebrecht - Harry McKenzie, Shuuji Harima *Jennifer Seman - Eri's Mother (ep17) *Jeremy Inman - Iidabashi, Masaru Suzuki, Salaryman (ep9) *Jerry Jewell - Nihil *Jim Foronda - Kooriyama *John Swasey - Captain Genkai Gotou (ep19) *Justin Pate - Boy A (ep1), Underling A (ep21) *Kate Oxley - Mai Otsuka *Kent Williams - Hayato Tani, Nakamura *Kevin M. Connolly - Boy A, Shigeo Umezu *Kim Matula - Green Ranger (ep20) *Laura Bailey - Tsumugi Yuki *Laura Wetsel - Marippe *Leah Clark - Kosuke Ichijo *Lydia Mackay - Yoko Sasakura *Majken Bullard - Rinko Tonami *Mark Stoddard - Kyouji Katou (ep6) *Mike McFarland - Jiro Yoshidayama *Monica Rial - Kozue Mihara, Yellow Ranger (ep20) *Nick Trautner - Chef (ep12) *Orion Pitts - Takeuchi Fuyuki *R Bruce Elliott - Budo, Narrator *Robert McCollum - Ryuuhei Suga *Scott Hinze - Boy A (ep2) *Sonny Strait - Noboru Tennoji, Tsukamoto's Dad *Stacey Oristano - Toki Nagayama *Taliesin Jaffe - Boy (ep12) *Todd Haberkorn - Kentaro Nara, Pyotr *Travis Willingham - Masakazu Tougou *Vic Mignogna - Male Office Worker (ep25), Masked Kamen (ep21) *Wendy Powell - Mikoto's Mother (ep17) 'Additional Voices' *Angela Chase *Ben Phillips *Casey Clark *Cynthia Cranz *Jeremy Inman *Jerry Jewell *Justin Pate *Kim Matula *Kirsten Halbert *Kristi Bingham *Laura Wetsel *Mary Morgan *Nick Trautner *Sonny Strait 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Jamie Marchi - Akiko (ep7) *R Bruce Elliott - Matakichi Itou (ep7) Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime